PBA 021a
6:09:22 PM Holly: Nilani meets a strange man in the corridor. 6:10:25 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at him. "hello" 6:11:38 PM ?: She finds an elf man with short, spikey dark hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, dressed in armor, and holding out a spear in front of him. He has blue tattoos over his cheekbones, sketching out gently curving shapes. "Um. Where is this?" 6:12:03 PM | Edited 6:12:25 PM Nilani: This is the crew deck of the voidship Nation. 6:12:34 PM ?: And, uhh. How did I get here? Did I win a vacation? 6:13:03 PM Nilani: Who knows. Did you wake up in a blackish cylindrical poddy thing? 6:13:17 PM ?: That sounds about right. 6:14:06 PM Nilani: Welcome to the club. Pretty much everyone here shambled out of one of those things, except a few hitchhikers we picked up. 6:14:42 PM ?: ... I don't suppose this voidship is safely hovering over Solitaire or St. Benedict or even Tarkishi at the moment, is it? 6:14:59 PM Nilani: heh. no. 6:15:07 PM ?: Well. Okay. Take me to your leader. 6:15:25 PM ?: He stop brandishing his spear in her direction. 6:15:59 PM ?: His tattoos morph a bit into different shapes. 6:16:14 PM Nilani: We haven't decided who is going to fill that position, or whether we need one at all. 6:17:05 PM ?: Hmm, really? All right then. This room is creepy and I'd like to head out there into that much more warmly lit hall, if that's okay? 6:18:01 PM Nilani: sure. did you see the lounge yet? You'll be able to see where we are from there. 6:19:17 PM ?: Well.. that would be something to see, sure, but I find it's best to get awkward introductions out of the way before sightseeing. You don't know why we're here? Or how we got here? Can we get home? 6:21:53 PM Nilani: That's one thing I know. We can't get home. We jump occasionally, which lets us link up with a plane and go gather supplies, but we can't stay there. Raven tried, but he ended up in a pod again. We're flying blind, too. The bridge was blown off who knows how long ago. 6:22:42 PM ?: Hrm. That's a dilemma. So... we can't leave, and we're cursed to wander eternally, or until we die, whichever comes first. 6:22:49 PM Nilani: I'm Nilani, by the way. I'm the resident shady elf. 6:22:49 PM ?: I saw a bad opera like this once. 6:23:04 PM ?: ... do most establishments have a shady elf? 6:23:22 PM Nilani: Most I've been to, recently. 6:26:16 PM ?: He nods, eyeing Nilani. "I'm Murk. Pleased to meet you." 6:27:04 PM Nilani: Nilani grins at him, not closing her eyes. "Glad you're not a hostile. Well, let's go meet some of the others before they find you wandering about and think you're a vampire or something." 6:27:29 PM ?: ... had a lot of vampires here? 6:28:01 PM Nilani: Only one so far, but he killed a newbie and shook us up for a day or so afterwards. 6:28:19 PM ?: Oh. Well. I'm probably not a vampire. 6:29:08 PM | Edited 6:33:14 PM Nilani: Vampires are fine. Killers, however... 6:29:53 PM ?: I'm not one of those either. 6:30:45 PM Nilani: Nilani starts walking to the galley. "Good to know. Let's go meet some of the others. *mumbling* They'd be fools to stay in that room for that long, though..." 6:31:00 PM ?: He follows Nilani! 6:34:02 PM Holly: ((Swap rooms back!))